Noah and penny x
by Shidampuss
Summary: While Noah and penny experience new things and show each other themselves for the first time. Noah and penny xxx from the book girl online by Zoella. X


**_Noah pov_**

Just as penny finishes reading the awful threatening fan mail she looks up at me with sad eyes

"Can you stay.. stay here in my bed tonight I don't really feel like being alone" she asks in her British accent

"Sure. But this is only a one off because remember your parents rules?" I say back to her as I remember her dad telling me I wasn't to be staying in the same room at her at night.

"Yeh ok, I'll just go put my pyjamas on, Do you mind if I quickly have a shower too?"

"Yeh sure. I'll go grab my pyjamas from my room" I say to her as I watch her walk to her suitcase and Grab a handful of navy blue material and then she walks to the bathroom and I can here the tap water running.

I walk to my room just a couple of doors down and get changed into a comfortable white loose shirt and black pyjama pants.

Once I'm back in the room I can hear the tap water in the bathroom turn off and only a couple of minutes until penny walks out with a navy silk slip on with a lace strap across the front.

"You look beautiful and comfy, is that new?" I say gesturing to the navy blue slip she wears.

"Yeh actually Leah brown gave me a bunch of clothes the other day, I don't think she was happy with my choice of clothing packing!"

I laugh along and then say "I like your choice rather more comfortable"

She laughs too.

Penny slides under the duvet and I so do I reaching over to the lamp and turning it off.

I can feel myself drifting off to sleep with my arm draped across her chest and I can feel the warmth making me warm too.

I've only been asleep for an hour or so until I can hear penny's voice;

"Noah? Are You awake? I can't sleep."

I lift my head slightly and notice that she's sitting up on the bed next to me

"Yeh pen what's wrong" I say in a half asleep voice

"I can't sleep, I'm so distracted from that fan mail and I can't stop thinking about it"

I open my eyes fully and relise that how gorgeous the structure of her face looks in the shine from the moon.

I lean up and slowly place my lips on her neck making my may up to her lips and kissing them slowly until she starts to kiss me back. A few seconds ago I felt like I could sleep forever that I was so tired but now I feel as awake as ever.

"Maybe this will stop you from thinking about the fan mail?"

She looks up at me and smiles "yes definitely"

I lean in for another kiss and the kisses turn intense and greedy It takes me a few seconds to relise that my hand has made its way up her blue slip and I pull away from the kiss also removing my hand from under the material.

"I'm sorry" I mumble to her and she looks at me with sympathy

I see that her hands have slightly started shaking and her lips are moving slightly but I can't quite understand what she's trying to say

Finally she says "I.. I think that.. I'm.."

She comes to a stop

"What is it pen?"

"I think that I'm ready.. for us.. for this"

Now I've started shaking too and she takes a hold of my hands and looks at me with concern as I haven't broken the silence yet.

"Penny this is something you have to think about, you have to be sure" I say finally breaking the silence

"Exactly! That's why I have been thinking and I'm sure and I have been sure for almost a week! Noah I want you.. forever.. and this is a big step im prepared to Take"

I look at her and nod my head

"I think I'm ready too" i say remembering that I'm in the same position as penny of being a virgin.

She smiles at me awkwardly not sure what to say next.

She leans down and kisses me again and instantly the awkwardness is gone,

I kiss her back again this time less insistent and taking it slowly she slips her hand under my shirt and I can feel her shaking on my skin. She goes to start lifting my shirt but I pull away remember that I don't have any protection.

"What's wrong? If you don't want this I can wait" she say instantly

"No.. no it's just I don't have a Condom on me right now" I say looking down at the bed..embarrassed.

"but I think I have one in my bag, if you just give me a second I can run and get it?" I say

She nods her head and I walk out of the room, once I'm out I bolt to my room trying to not keep her waiting long.

I unzip my bag and pull out my toiletries bag and see three condoms sitting in a pocket to the side, when I packed them I was almost sure I wouldn't use them but luckily brought them in case.

I grab the condom and rush over to the sink quickly splattering some water on my face "come on Noah don't be shy" I say to myself in the reflection of the mirror.

Once I'm back in the room I see that Penny is lying in the same spot I left her,

I walk over and sit next to her "sure?"

She nods her head and I place the condom on the bedside table next to me.

I turn to her and sit up on the bed, whilst kissing me slowly she then lifts my shirt over my head and throws it next to the bed. Penny then gives me a reassuring smile as I gently take the blue slip in my hands and lift it over her body

"Beautiful" I say, because it's true the unique way her hips curve is gorgeous and the nervous smile she holds on her face is mesmerising.

She leans back on the bed and I turn my body on to her while she takes off my pyjama pants and underwear, I feel nervous and shaky but I still reach across and slip off her undies until we both sit their bare naked and both of us not sure what to do next.

I reach over to the bedside table and take the condom in my hand, open it and slip the Condom onto my penis.

She then makes the move on me and grabs my hand and pulling my body onto her and we both instantly start kissing slowly but then the kisses turn rapid and instant.

 ** _Penny pov_**

I can feel Noah's body rise on top of mine as he continues to kiss me then he slides down the bed slowly and starts kissing my stomach and all the way up my body he then hesitantly kisses the side of My breast and places a gentle kiss on my nipple and continues kissing up my neck and back to my lips.

I take hold of his head in my hands

"I love you Noah" I say to him.

"I love you autumn girl" he says back to me.

I let go of his head and we start kissing again.

"Are you really.. ready for this?" He asks me

"I'm nervous.. but.. I'm ready" I say shaking

"If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop" he says

I nod my head hesitantly.

All of a sudden I can feel Noah's penis against my leg and then feel him slide inside me,

At first there is no pain but once he pulls backs and the slides in deeper inside me I feel a scorch of pain spread through my entire body... but it's a pain that I can handle.

Noah's moans grow, and so do mine as the pain in my body is replaced by pleasure.

We continue kissing while Noah keeps moving back and fourth inside of me as Noah's hard dick slides into my body again and again my moans start getting louder and so do Noah's as the pleasure gets stronger I can feel myself moving at a Rhythm with him.

Noah keeps the pace going as I feel my body start shaking and I can feel my orgasm hit

"Ohh Noah!.. ahh"

and I can also feel Noah's orgasm as well as he spills into the condom "p.. p p penny!"

we both automatically continue kissing and keep our body's close.

 ** _Noah pov_**

"Penny are you ok" I ask her unsure if I hurt her..

"I feel amazing.. Noah are You ok"

"This has been the second best day of my life" I say to her and smile.. it truly was

"..what was the first?" She asks

"Meeting you" I say placing a kiss on her forehead.

We both fall asleep whilst I run my fingers through her hair as she strokes her thumb back and forth on my face, it feels good to fall asleep in the company of penny.


End file.
